


Wanna Bet?

by Julybb94



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:22:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julybb94/pseuds/Julybb94
Summary: When Buck agreed to meet Chimney and Maddie for drinks, he should have expected that it would turn into a night of teasing and off-handed comments from Chim about his perpetual single life. Actually, he did expect it which is why he asked if Eddie wanted to join them as a buffer.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 45
Kudos: 642





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea that popped in my head the other day and I finally sat down and wrote it out. It's late and I tried my best to edit it. I hope you enjoy and please be kind! :)

"Hey, all I am saying is I've seen you down several of those bad boys and now you are trying to tell me that you are only having one drink tonight?" Chim asks in disbelief shaking his head.

Buck smirks, rolling his eyes while he takes a careful sip of his beer. "I, for one, am proud of you, Buck." Maddie smiles at him while she nudges Chimney with her elbow.

Chimney feigns injury as he rubs his side. "Buck, have you been seeing anyone?" Maddie asks as she rolls her eyes at Chim and turns her attention back to her brother. Buck blushes and meets Maddie's eyes, shaking his head slowly. "Nah, there's no one." Chim steps away to get another round despite Buck declaring for a third time that he did not want another. Maddie reaches across the table, taking Buck's hand in hers.

"Chim means well, he just likes to poke fun because he likes to see you happy." Maddie says as she watches Chimney over Buck's shoulder ordering drinks at the bar. Buck nods at Maddie and smiles. "I know he does, I'm just trying to keep myself in check, you know, take better care of myself. I got to keep myself in shape." Buck says as he flexes and smirks at his sister. Maddie shakes her head and squeezes Buck's hand before letting go. Buck follows her gaze over his shoulder to Chim who is now juggling three drinks with deep concentration on his way back toward their table.

"Okay, Buckaroo I had a thought while I was waiting for our drinks" Chim says carefully distributing drinks giving Maddie a wink. "I remember when you were quite the ladies' man back in the day." Chim says pausing to take a drink. "Maybe you should channel some of that inner, what did you call it, Buck 1.0?"

Buck rolls his eyes finishing off his first drink. On second thought, he is thankful for the second beer to drown out Chim's annoying unsolicited advice. "I am not looking for a hook up and I definitely don't want to revert back to Buck 1.0." Buck says chugging the second beer and glancing toward the door. He silently curses Eddie for having to work a slightly later shift than him today, he could really use his wingman.

"You once told me that you could take any girl home, remember?" Chim asks causing Buck to slightly cringe at the memory. "I think you even described exactly how you would go about picking her up." Chim continues to push. "Really, how did he say he would get her to go home with him?" Maddie asks curiously while sipping her wine. Buck shoots daggers at her for perpetuating this conversation that is sure to not end well. Buck nods at his empty glass and turns to get another. "I thought you weren't drinking a lot tonight?" Chim calls to Buck as he walks toward the bar.

Buck checks his phone as he orders another beer and sees a text from Eddie.

7:42PM  
Eddie: Hey, sorry we had a late call. Just got back to the station. I'll change and head your way. See you in a bit.

Buck sighs as he adds his beer to Chim's tab, not feeling at all bad given being the target of Chimney's comments for the night. Buck begrudgingly returns to the table where he hears Chimney reciting Buck's statement he had made a couple of years back.

"I talk to her, make a joke, she smiles, we both laugh, and our shoulders touch. There's a moment -- I lean in a little closer and she doesn't resist. One drink, two compliments later we end up in bed together having totally meaningless sex." Chim finishes and Maddie's face scrunches up as she gives Buck a disapproving look. Buck holds up his free hand in defense while his other hand still holds his drink.

"Whoa -- that was a few years ago. I was stupid back then and I saw sleeping with people as a challenge. I've changed, I haven't had a hook up in forever. Mads, you know I don't think that way anymore." Buck says glaring at Chimney while he takes his seat on the stool. Buck can feel his irritation boiling over as he takes a gulp of his beer. He knows Chimney is just being annoying to get under Buck's skin, but after a long day at work and his continuous jabs, Buck is not really in the mood.

"Let's make a bet, Buck. I wanna see if you still have game." Chim says with a smirk on his face.

Buck's patience has run out at this point. "Fine. Name the bet." Buck says rolling his eyes.

"I bet that you can't pick up the next person to walk in the door." Chim's smirk growing across his face as he eyes Maddie. Maddie ducks her head shaking it back and forth.

"Buck, this is a bad idea."Maddie cautions following Chimney's gaze toward the door. "You don't have to do --" She is cut off by Buck.

Buck glances toward the door. "Deal." Buck says to Chim as he turns his attention back to look toward the door and like clock-work the door opens. Buck's breath hitches as he sees Eddie duck inside glancing around. He meets Buck's eyes and smiles as he heads in their direction.

Buck turns toward Chimney and Maddie with his eyes nearly bulging out of his head. "Did you plan that?" Buck asks in surprise as he stares at Chimney. Chim continues to smile at Buck as he shrugs, "I saw him walking up through the window." He says casually as he takes a drink of his beer. "Best of luck, Buckley."

Buck's eyes flicker to Maddie who is giving him a sympathetic look. "In all fairness, Evan, I did try to warn you." She says quietly as Eddie reaches the table. Eddie squeezes Buck's shoulder as he grabs the empty stool next to his best friend. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late, what'd I miss?" He asks and Chim chokes on a drink with a snort.

"Nothing!" Buck practically yells at Eddie. "You should grab a drink, I'm on my third, and you need to catch up, man." He adds trying to sound casual.

Eddie gives Buck a questioning look and nods as he gets up and heads toward the bar. His absence gives Buck time to lean across the table to point a finger at Chim. "You will say nothing." The seriousness in Buck's voice causes Chimney to raise his eyebrows. "Buck, we can just drop the bet." Chimney says with a challenging smirk.

"Oh no, we aren't dropping it. I am going to win this bet and then you are not going to give me anymore shit about my past or being single anymore. Also, I want to put $100 dollars on the line." Buck says as he slowly leans back in his seat and folds his hands behind his head.

Buck thinks to himself, sure, it was kind of a dick move acting on a bet to flirt with Eddie, but it would be the first time he could actually flirt with his boyfriend openly in front of anyone else without worrying about getting caught. They had been so careful the past month and a half with their new relationship that it would be nice to be able to finally relax.

Chimney and Maddie exchange a surprised look as Eddie joins them back at their table. "Man, are you guys feeling alright? Every time I come to the table one of you looks like you just ate bad sushi." Eddie smirks at Buck who flashes him a smile and bats his eyelashes.

Buck makes a mental note to split the $100 bucks with Eddie as he leans in and mutters something only his boyfriend can hear that makes the older man chuckle and shake his head. The two of them bump shoulders and Buck looks up and gives Chimney a smug look. This was going to be a fun night after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll are so sweet and wanted a part two, so here you go! I hope you guys like it!
> 
> Buck fully enjoys being able to flirt with Eddie until he realizes just how far Chim expects him to take this bet. Okay, he might enjoy it even after that as well.

Buck leans in toward Eddie, “How does it feel to be the most handsome guy in the room?” he asks quietly in Eddie’s ear. Eddie blushes as he chuckles lowly and bumps Buck’s shoulder with his own. Eddie shakes his head slightly as he brings his beer to his lips and under his breath whispers back, “I wouldn’t know, why don’t you tell me?” 

The banter eases Buck’s mind slightly and he gets lost for a minute as Eddie’s soft eyes stare into his own, but their moment is rudely interrupted by the sound of a throat being cleared. Buck throws an annoyed look across the table at Chim whose eyes are flicking quickly back and forth between the two men. Buck watches as Eddie takes a gulp of his beer and averts his eyes to take in anywhere else but him. Buck’s eyes narrow at Chimney and he can’t help but think that Chimney is going to sabotage this bet by making it increasingly difficult to flirt with Eddie. 

“So” Chim says dragging the word out slowly “I think we should play some pool” throwing a quick glance over his shoulder to check that the table is empty. “We can play teams, I call Buck.” Chim adds quickly before anyone can object, he jumps off his stool and heads toward the pool table. Maddie smirks over at Buck and raises her eyebrows before linking arms with Eddie and pulling him off his own stool. “Let’s go partner!” Maddie says dragging Eddie along after her. 

Buck slams his third drink and says quietly to himself, “If Chim wants to play hardball, I’m game.” Eddie looks over his shoulder at Buck with a confused and concerned expression which makes Buck laugh. He follows behind his sister and the adorable brunette who he knows cannot play pool to save his life. 

“Losers buy the next round!” Buck calls as he gets closer to the table. 

“I picked the right partner!” Chim declares and slaps Buck on the shoulder after he sinks yet another ball, making his third shot in a row. Maddie rolls her eyes at the two of them and takes a sip of her wine. Buck finally misses and it’s Eddie’s turn. Eddie grimaces and apologizes in advance to Maddie as he goes to line up his shot. An idea pops into Buck’s head at just the right time. 

“No, I can’t watch this anymore” Buck says as he stands next to Eddie. “You are lining it up all wrong, and you are holding the stick weird.” Buck tenderly places a hand on Eddie’s hip and moves to stand behind Eddie. Chim scoffs just loud enough for Buck to hear, but he chooses to ignore it. Buck leans in and intertwines his fingers with Eddie’s momentarily before fixing the way Eddie’s fingers hold the tip of the pool cue. Buck demonstrates for Eddie how to line up his shot. Buck takes his time, leaning into Eddie slightly more than he needs to. 

Buck steps back with a smirk at Eddie who appears to shake his head to clear his thoughts and raises an eyebrow at Buck before letting out a breath. Buck leaves his hand on Eddie’s hip while he looks up and meets Chim’s eye and grins. Maddie lets out a small laugh as Eddie takes his shot sinking his ball in the corner pocket. Eddie turns smiling at Buck and pats him on the shoulder. “Thanks Buck” Eddie says as he moves around the table to attempt another shot. 

“No problem, you are a natural.” Buck says sweetly and Eddie smirks across the table at him as he lines up another shot. Buck smiles tenderly at Eddie who is trying so hard to focus that his brow furrows and he bites his bottom lip in concentration. Buck's eyes are trained on Eddie's bottom lip as he silently wishes he was the one biting that lip. Eddie manages to sink another ball before eventually missing. 

Buck puts Eddie and Maddie out of their misery during his next turn. “Great game, guys” Buck says squeezing Eddie’s arm as he turns to hang up the pool cues. Eddie smirks at him, “Yeah, you don’t have to rub it in, hotshot.” Maddie makes a mocking face at Buck. “Now” Buck says “I think the deal was that losers buy the next round.” He goes to give Chim a high five, but Chimney seems to be more focused on Buck’s other hand which is still on Eddie’s arm. 

Buck makes a mental note to stop drinking after this beer because he knows if he has anymore, he will not be in control of his actions and it could cost him the bet if he isn’t careful. The four of them sit and talk and laugh as Maddie recalls a story about Buck in elementary school. Buck covers his face in embarrassment as Maddie describes Buck coming home with a ring on his finger because he and his friend, Beth, had gotten married on the playground. 

“He insisted that it was a legally binding contract and started to cry when my mom told him that he would have to get her wedding ring back from Beth.” Maddie says the last line in a huff as she smiles adoringly at her younger brother. 

Buck can feel his cheeks heat up as he glances at Eddie who is smiling softly at Buck. “That’s really cute, Buck, I didn’t realize you are a married man.” Eddie teased nudging Buck. Buck shakes his head and adds, “Of course, it’s like they say all the best guys are either taken or gay.” Buck’s eyes widen at Eddie in a panic, and Eddie looks at him with a similar panicked expression. Chim and Maddie don’t seem to notice as they laugh and shake their heads at Buck. Buck notes that maybe he should’ve stopped before he had the fourth drink. Suddenly Buck feels Eddie’s hand on his thigh and Eddie gives a gentle squeeze rubbing his thumb in circles. Buck gives him a half smile and lets out a deep sigh. 

Chim yawns loudly and stretches. “I’m going to go settle the tab” he says nodding toward the bar and Buck picks up his hint. 

“Sure thing, Chim, I will split it with you.” Buck says as he hops down and follows his soon-to-be brother-in-law to the bar taking out his wallet on the way.  
Chim glances over his shoulder and he shoves Buck. “You are unbelievable, man!” Buck laughs and stumbles back at the unexpected shove. “What are you talking about?” Buck asks playing innocent. 

Chim shakes his head as he hands over his card to the bartender. “You really do have game, I swear to god, Eddie is on the verge of falling in love with you. I don’t know how you do it!” Chim stops Buck from trying to hand over cash with a shake of his head. “Keep it, he might be falling in love with you, but there’s no way you are going to seal the deal tonight. You can hand over that cash when you lose the bet.” 

Buck gives Chimney a confused look. “The bet was that I could pick up the next person to walk in the door, and Eddie and I have been flirting all night. I would say that I won the bet, Chim.”  
Chimney clicks his tongue while shaking his head. “No, no Buckaroo. Do you need me to quote yourself back to you?” Buck is still confused until Chimney starts talking again, “One drink, two compliments later we end up in bed together having totally meaningless sex.” Chim trails off at the end with a smirk.

Buck closes his eyes and drops his head. Shit. “You want me to take Eddie home and sleep with him in order to win this bet, what’s wrong with you, man?” Buck asks as he covers his face. Chim laughs and pats Buck’s shoulder. “You can pay me at work on Monday” he says as he walks back toward the table. Buck sighs loudly. There is only one way he is going to win this bet, and he is weighing the consequences. 

Buck pulls out his phone and sends Eddie a quick text.

10:16PM  
Buck: I’m about to do something and I just need you to trust me and go along with it, deal?

Buck turns slowly watching Chimney help Maddie with her coat and he makes eye contact with Eddie. He watches nervously as Eddie gives him a confused look and looks down at his phone.

10:17PM  
Eddie: I always have your back, Evan. You know that. 

Buck smirks as his phone as he walks back over to the table. He pulls his coat on and runs an unsteady hand through his hair. 

“Hey, is Chris home tonight?” Buck asks Eddie even though he already knows Chris is spending the night at a friend’s house for a sleepover. 

“No, he comes home on Sunday from his sleepover.” Eddie answers easily. Buck smirks and takes a step forward into Eddie’s space. He leans in and whispers quietly but loud enough for his voice to carry to his sister and Chimney, “Maybe we could have a sleepover of our own” in Eddie’s ear. Eddie swallows deeply and closes his eyes. Buck hears Maddie giggle as Eddie nods numbly opening his eyes to meet Buck’s gaze. 

Buck steps back out of Eddie’s space and glances at Maddie and Chim. “We are going to take an Uber, are you guys good to get home?” Buck asks innocently as he takes note of Chim’s dumbfounded look. Maddie smiles at Buck, “Yeah, we are good. We are going to walk.” Buck nods and waves at the two of them before pulling Eddie toward the door with him. Eddie gives Buck a questioning look, but follows closely behind. 

As they climb into the Uber, Eddie turns to Buck, “So are you going to tell me why you are trying to out both of us while giving Chimney an aneurism?” Buck smirks and pulls Eddie in kissing him slowly before finally pulling away. “Let’s just say, I just made $50 to flirt with you shamelessly all night.” Eddie’s jaw drops as he tries to hide his smile. “Excuse me, am I just a pawn in your games, Evan?” 

Buck smirks, shakes his head, and takes Eddie’s hand in his own. “Would you be less appalled if I said that you also made $50?” Buck asks scrunching up his nose kissing the back of Eddie’s hand. Eddie rolls his eyes, “So all you had to do is flirt with me all night that was the bet?” 

Buck looks out the window. “Weeellll, that wasn’t the entirety of the bet.” Buck says trailing off. Eddie is quiet for a moment until it hits him. “Evan Buckley, did you make a bet that you would sleep with me tonight?” Eddie guesses. 

Buck steals a look at his adorably angry boyfriend, “I might have committed to that before I realized that was part of the conditions.” Buck says sheepishly.

Eddie rolls his eyes again and smirks at Buck. “Well, I guess you won’t be making that $50 bucks after all because there’s no way we are sleeping together tonight.” Eddie says as he sticks out his tongue at Buck.

Buck laughs and leans in slowly to kiss the adorable man sitting next to him in the back seat. They kiss deeply and Buck drops Eddie’s hand only to slowly run his hand up Eddie’s thigh. Eddie shivers and arches his hips into the touch. When Buck finally pulls away Eddie follows him forward searching for Buck’s lips. 

Buck smirks at Eddie and whispers quietly, “Wanna bet?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the night for all of our favorite fire fighter boys. Also, Buck is way too excited to collect on the bet with Chim back at work on Monday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovelies! 
> 
> So, this started originally as a one chapter type of short story, and it slowly morphed into three parts now because you guys kept asking for another chapter. I hope you like this one..it's officially the last part! ;)
> 
> Sorry for any typos/spelling issues, I have looked it over, but just really wanted to post it to finish this up! 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy! :)

“You really are shameless, mister.” Maddie says squeezing Chimney’s hand as she pulls him forward. 

Chim smiles over at Maddie as he pulls her hand to his lips and gives it a kiss. “What do you mean, hun?” he asks innocently as they continue their walk back home from the bar. 

Maddie raises her eyebrows and shakes her head as she lets out a small laugh. “Chim, you practically forced my brother to take the plunge and start stuff with Eddie tonight.” She shoots him a look and smirks. “You can’t lie to me, I know all about the betting pool at the firehouse for when these boys are going to start dating. Did you forget that I also was included in the group text?”

"What are you trying to say?" Chim asks.

Maddie shoots him a knowing look.

“Maddie, do you honestly think I would plan this whole night knowing that Buck would inevitably invite Eddie along? You think that I would purposely bring up his dating history and push him into taking a bet? That I would single out the exact moment that Eddie would walk in the bar in order to force the two of them to finally get together on the exact night that I bet they would become official?” Chim asks throwing up his free hand in the air and giving her a look of pretend shock. “That’s crazy talk!” He adds holding back a laugh.

Maddie shakes her head and sighs. “All I am saying is that some of that $500 bucks better go toward taking out your beautiful fiancé out for a night, otherwise I might just have to reveal that you are an evil mastermind.” She looks at Chim out of the corner of her eye and pulls them along a little faster.

Chim smirks as he quickens the pace next to Maddie. “Only the best for you, Mads.” 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Buck laughs and leans in slowly to kiss the adorable man sitting next to him in the back seat. They kiss deeply and Buck drops Eddie’s hand only to slowly run his hand up Eddie’s thigh. Eddie shivers and arches his hips into the touch. When Buck finally pulls away Eddie follows him forward searching for Buck’s lips. 

Buck smirks at Eddie and whispers quietly, “Wanna bet?” Eddie smiles and rolls his eyes pulling Buck back into their kiss. Buck lets out a small groan in response to Eddie sliding his hand down Buck’s chest to rest his fingers hooked on the buckle of his jeans. 

The two of them lose track of time and the sound of someone clearing their throat interrupts the boys once again from their moment. Both Buck and Eddie stop to meet the eyes of their Uber driver in the rearview mirror. Buck raises his eyebrows in question as to silently ask why the man has stopped. 

“Is this not the right address?” The man asks impatiently throwing a hand toward Eddie’s house. Both Buck and Eddie follow his hand to look out the window. Buck tenses next to Eddie and starts unbuckling himself and his boyfriend who is checking his watch and seems to be questioning how they managed to get from the bar to his house in record time. Buck shoves Eddie toward the door with a smile of apology to the Uber driver who definitely will be getting 5 stars for having to watch the two of them act like teenagers in the backseat of his car. 

Buck shuts the door to the car and jogs to meet up with Eddie who is already unlocking his front door. “Well, that was probably a little too much for the poor Uber driver, he looked pretty annoyed.” Buck said laughing as they crossed the threshold into the dark house. “If we would have been in there much longer, I think we would have had to clean his car.” Buck adds as he kicks off his shoes and shrugs out of his jacket giving it to Eddie who hangs it on the hook near the door. 

“Hey, you started it.” Eddie says shaking his head as he flips on the light and makes his way to the kitchen to get some water. Buck follows behind a small smile pulling at the side of his mouth as he asks Eddie, “Do you wanna finish it?” He watches as Eddie ignores his off-handed comment and drinks a glass of water, offering some to Buck who shakes his head. “Are you sure? I think you need to hydrate, Evan.” Eddie says a concerned look in his eye. Buck sighs and takes the glass, drinks it in three large gulps and hands it back to Eddie who smiles sweetly at him before going to the sink. 

Suddenly feeling like he cannot bear to be any distance from Eddie, Buck closes the space between them. He presses himself up against Eddie’s back. Eddie leans his head back on Buck’s shoulder, his neck brushing the stubble on Buck’s cheek, giving him goosebumps. Buck wraps his arms around Eddie letting his hands move from his chest down to his stomach, stopping as he grips the man’s hips. Buck feels Eddie shiver as he turns his head and begins to kiss the older man’s neck gently. Buck makes a mental note about how extremely hot it is that Eddie’s neck is so sensitive.

Eddie moans and sways on his feet, his hands tightening their grasp on the counter in front of him. “I wanted to be this close to you all night, but I didn’t think giving Chimney a heart attack would have been a good way to start our evening.” Buck mumbles in Eddie’s ear causing Eddie to shiver again. Buck smiles into Eddie’s neck as Eddie swallows hard before he nods slightly, “Yeah, pro-probably not.” 

Buck presses his hips into Eddie and tries to remind himself to go slow. It’s not like they hadn’t slept together plenty of times since they started dating and maybe a few times before that. The problem is that it’s always over way too fast because, well, it’s Eddie and for some reason Buck turns into a horny teenager whenever they are alone. He moves one of his hands from Eddie’s hips to grasp the older man’s belt buckle, the other sliding up to hug him closer. He continues to kiss Eddie’s neck, nipping just behind his ear. “Buck” Eddie whispers, reaching back to grab the back of Buck’s neck. 

Buck silently curses himself as he gets hard just from the sound of Eddie saying his name. They stay that way for a moment as Buck tries to calm himself down. “Screw it” Buck says impatiently. Buck turns Eddie and pushes him back against the counter in front of the sink. Eddie’s eyes flutter open as he adjusts to the change in their position. Buck leans down to match their lips quickly and pushes his tongue into Eddie’s mouth. Buck feels Eddie return the heated kiss after a moment and they both let out small moans as Buck pushes his hips into Eddie’s several times. Buck feels Eddie grab his shoulders and shove him backward. He stumbles for a second and looks at Eddie in confusion. 

“What? Did I do something?” He asks searching Eddie’s eyes for an answer. 

“Bedroom. Now.” Eddie practically growls, his dark eyes staring at Buck with desire. When Buck doesn’t move, Eddie steps forward and grabs his shoulders. He turns him around and pushes him gently out of the kitchen toward Eddie’s room. 

Buck starts to laugh as they make their way into the room and Eddie pushes him down on his bed. “So, are you answering my question from earlier?” Buck asks as Eddie climbs over him onto the bed. Buck crawls backward and they both laugh as they bump their heads not once but twice. 

“What question?” Eddie asks as he presses himself against Buck. He is balanced now on one elbow as he hastily takes off his shirt. 

Buck smirks up at Eddie. “I asked if you wanted to finish what I started.” Buck says as he flutters his eyes at Eddie, his bright smile spreading across his face. Eddie blushes and rolls his eyes. “Do you ever stop talking, Buck?” 

Eddie sits back, straddling Buck as he undoes the man’s belt and unzips his own pants. Buck smirks at him. “Not usually, but I could think of a few ways that you might be able to keep me quiet for a while.” Eddie can’t help but laugh. “You are so ridiculous.” 

Buck props himself up on his elbow and takes off his own shirt as Eddie works on both of their pants. “We are going to teach you how to flirt one day, Diaz.” Buck says as Eddie pulls Buck’s pants off and discards them to the floor. “I know you hate it, but practice makes perfect. Not that you aren’t already perfect.” Buck says admiring Eddie as he pushes Buck back down onto his bed. 

“Hey Buck?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Shut up.” Eddie says gently as he closes the space between them. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Buck wakes up to a siren in the distance and the sun shining in through half-closed blinds. He rubs a hand over his tired eyes, taking a moment to remember where he is. His head is slightly pounding and he grimaces, not usually such a light-weight but he hadn’t eaten any dinner before they started drinking the night before. For a moment he wonders where the emergency vehicle he heard is going and wonders if the 118 is responding. He stretches and turns his head to see Eddie asleep next to him. 

Buck turns on his side and smiles. He gently places his hand on Eddie’s cheek, brushing his thumb over the man’s cheekbone. “I love you, Eddie.” Buck whispers more to himself than to the sleeping man next to him. “I know it’s soon, but it’s not really. Not for us.” Buck gently kisses Eddie’s forehead and slides closer to him. 

“Dios mio..” Eddie whispers. “Even when you are hung over and have very little sleep in you, you still don’t stop talking.” He says turning his head into his pillow. He throws his arm around Buck and pulls him closer. “But for the record, I love you too.” He adds softly. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

“I can’t wait to see his face” Buck says excitedly, practically bouncing in his seat as Eddie parks in a spot outside of the station. 

“You do realize, we are going to have to formally tell everyone that we have been dating and see what Bobby says about us working together. There is a possibility if you can’t keep your hands to yourself that we are going to be put on completely different shifts at all times.” Eddie says giving Buck a skeptical look.

“Me, not able to keep my hands to myself?” Buck pretends to be surprised clutching his chest. “Why, I am offended, Diaz.” 

Eddie rolls his eyes as he climbs out of his truck and shuts the door behind him. “You know I hate when you call me Diaz.” Buck smirks throwing his bag over his shoulder as he bumps into Eddie. “I know, but unfortunately that only makes me want to do it more.” Buck says, grinning ear to ear. 

The two of them make their way into the station, stopping in the locker room to put their things away. Buck challenges Eddie to a race up the loft and they fight their way up the stairs, Buck a half step ahead of Eddie. 

“Well, of course you won. Are you aware that your legs are like miles long?” Eddie jokes shoving Buck forward. Buck turns and laughs at Eddie, rolling his eyes. 

Chim and Hen are eating breakfast together at the table and the commotion from the boys has them both smiling. “Hey you two.” Hen says as she takes a bite of an omelet. “I hear that ya’ll had some fun without me the other night.” She says between bites. 

Buck and Eddie exchange a look and Buck rubs the back of his neck as he looks to Chimney. “Y-yeah, we just went out to drinks with Chim and Maddie.” 

“I heard you won” Hen says looking at Buck. Buck looks at her with surprise. He wasn’t worried about telling Hen, but he was surprised that Chimney would tell her without him and Eddie at least being there for it. “The game of pool? I heard you really kicked ass.” Hen adds giving Buck a confused look at the boys’ silence.

“Oh, yeah! Chim and I definitely walked all over Maddie and Eddie.” Buck says smirking over at his boyfriend. Eddie smiled warmly back at him. “I won something else too.” Buck adds cautiously.

“Oh? What else did you win?” Bobby asks coming up the stairs. 

Buck smiles and looks at his feet. “Chim and I made a bet, and I definitely won. So pay up, bud.” Buck says hitting Chimney on the shoulder lightly.

Chim smiles at him and sighs. “Yeah, you won fair and square, Buckaroo.” Chimney digs out his wallet and hands over the cash to Buck who gives Chim a questioning look, expecting more of a reaction. Buck turns to Eddie giving him a slight pout.

“Again, care to tell us what you won?” Hen asks curiously, her eyes narrowing slightly at Chimney across the table. 

“Eddie.” Buck answers casually leaning over the table to steal a strawberry from Hen’s plate. Hen scowls and swipes a hand at Buck in an attempt to get her strawberry back. “I won Eddie.” He clarifies shoving the whole strawberry in his mouth. 

After they register what Buck has just said, Hen and Bobby share a look and Bobby groans, dropping in a chair at the head of the table. Hen sets down her fork and glares across the table at Chimney. “What did you do, Han?” She asks her eyes narrowing further.

Chimney puts his hands up in the air innocently. “I did nothing, these two just started flirting and there was no stopping them.” He says a smirk growing across his face.

Bobby reaches for his wallet shaking his head. “Athena is going to be pissed, so not sure you actually are the real winner here.” He says towards Chimney. 

Buck and Eddie look at each other. “What exactly is going on here?” Eddie asks the confusion almost comical on his face as he points to the money being dropped on the table by both Hen and Bobby. 

“Well, if you two idiots would have gotten around to getting together a month and a half ago, I would be collecting the $500 bucks right now, but now Chimney gets it.” Bobby says rolling his eyes. 

Buck raises both hands as if trying to take hold of the situation unfolding in front of him. “Y-you bet on us?” Buck asks. His brows furrow as he scratches his head. “A-and Chim, you won?” Suddenly Buck closes his eyes. “So, you planned all of that out the other night for $500 bucks?!” He asked in disbelief.

Chim smiles as he begins counting the cash out loud. “Well, actually $400 because I had to give some to you in order to make this possible.” He says as he continues counting. 

Eddie shrugs. “I’m not even mad, I’m honestly just impressed.” He walks over and pours himself a cup of coffee and smirks over at Buck who is still scowling at Chimney in disbelief. 

Suddenly the scowl falls and a smile grows across the young man’s face. “Well, if you guys want to get technical here, Eddie and I have been dating for six weeks.” Bobby’s face lights up and he snatches the stack of cash out of Chim’s hands. “I’ll take that.” Chim groans throwing his head back and his hands fly up in exasperation. 

Buck laughs and walks over to join Eddie at the counter, stealing the coffee from Eddie to take a sip. He hands Eddie the $50 bucks he owes him and whispers in his ear, “Best bet I’ve ever made.”


End file.
